The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to an automatic document feed type electrophotographic copying machine.
An electrophotographic copying machine of an automatic document type has been presented. Some sorting machine must be provided for accomplishing both a simple sort function of simply sorting each set of copied papers and a group sort function of making and sorting each plurality of like copies for each original paper. However, since the sorting machine is rather expensive, it is desired to provide such a machine for providing both the simple sort function and the group sort function without any specific sorting machine.